The Way of the Dragon
by Midnight Mayonaka
Summary: A somewhat squeal to The Pain of Remorse. This squeal goes through Metal Masters in Ryuga's point of view. It will show my opinion on what he was doing through that whole thing. Along the way with him dealing with Hades Inc. who keep being on his trail, and also him dealing with his own inner emotions. Adopted!
1. Chapter 1: The Visitor

**Sequel to The Pain of Remorse.**

**This story takes place when Hyoma finds Ryuga in that volcanic cave and everything following that.**

**I'm pretty sure this story going to have chapters.**

**I want to cover most of the parts that. Ryuga was in Metal Masters and what he was doing between those periods. This story will go through Metal Masters in Ryuga's POV form when Hyoma found him to the spiral core thing. And any main decisions he made throughout the series.**

**WARNING: If you have not read The Pain of Remorse then you will not get this story!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE BELONGS TO THE JAPANESE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**( In a volcanic cave somewhere)**

"Kahhh!"

Ryuga yelled, as L-Drago smashed into yet another pillar of lava. The lava around the rock pillar he was standing on spurted up. Ryuga using his awesome reflexes jumped back onto another rock. He panted as he wiped sweat form his forehead. Ever since the whole rain accident he'd had came here to train, he had been training non-stop for days now. Always releasing his inward emotions out in his brutal training he grunted as L-Drago landed back into his tanned palm. L-Drago felt uncomfortably warm in his hand, which made since he was in a volcano.

_" You really should rest Ryuga this is not healthy."_ L-Drago said as he crept into Ryuga's mind.

Ryuga ignored him and attached his bey to his launcher. He was about to launch again but that was before searing hot pain flashed through his chest. Making him gasped out in both shock and agony. His hand automatically went to that area near his heart. He groaned and sunk to his knees, gasping he tried to block out the pain. The pain only lasted a few seconds, but slowly the hot pain dimmed into a uncomfortable throbbing ache.

_" Told you, you're using to much power and it's taking a toll on you." _L-Drago said after Ryuga finishing gasping.

Ryuga closed his eyes for a brief second quietly listening to the bey spirit rambling. Ryuga stood back up to his feet. He knew L-Drago was right he hadn't slept in days, he had constantly been training not allowing his body to rest. Maybe he should-

" Your a hard guy to find Ryuga." A voice had from behind him.

Ryuga mentally swore to himself he was just about to go lay down. Now he had to deal with someone now. Ryuga quickly turned around. He then saw a familiar face well, kind of it was that boy from Battle Bladers. The one who got badly beaten by that creep Reji, the boy who owned the bey Rock Aries.

Hyoma.

Ryuga growled irritably at Hyoma. " What is it?"

Hyoma smirked at the Dragon Emperor. " So this is where you've been hiding." Hyoma said as he looked around. " I have to say it's makes since with the whole Dragon thing in all."

Ryuga growled a little before he jumped down from the rock pillar he was on. Ryuga landed in a satisfying crouch, he mentally moaned at the pain in his chest hadn't completely gone away. He sucked in a breath and stood a few feet from the Aries blader.

Hyoma grinned at him and Ryuga glared at him.

" I'll ask you again", Ryuga said " What is it you want goat boy?"

Hyoma expression turned from amused to serious in a split second. He looked Ryuga straight in the eye fiery hazel eyes staring into icy blue eyes.

" I came here to ask for your help."

Hyoma's answer had somewhat startled Ryuga. Why did he need his help? Why would anyone want his help after what he did?

Ryuga cleared his throat " What is it?" he asked somewhat tightly.

Hyoma face grew unsure and worried as if he was unsure he should tell him.

Ryuga then started to grow impatient at Hyoma's reinsurance and practically barked at the blader, in front of him.

" What?!" he yelled " Stop standing there like an idiot and tell me!"

Hyoma flinched back a little, but quickly regained his posture. " It's Tsubasa, he has the dark power that, you gave him!."

Ryuga's hazel eyes widened in shock, that was certainly not the answer he was looking for. Ryuga felt a coldness seep into his heart. Ryuga knew that feeling all to well, in fact it was the same emotion he felt a few days ago. The same feeling he felt when he was in the rain, all cold.

Remorse.

Remorse, that was what he was feeling now,it started to spread through him. Suddenly the coldness was quickly banished by the fiery spirit of his bey. To his relief L-Drago had warmed his soul up and spoke into his mind.

_" You will not fall into that pit of despair again, understand."_ L-Drago said.**  
**

Ryuga sighed quietly_ " Yeah, I understand. _he thought.

_" Good, I now I suggest that you turn your attention back to Hyoma."_

Ryuga was snapped back into reality when Hyoma said his name a couple of times.

" Ryuga?" Hyoma said

Ryuga blinked realizing that he was staring off into space like some idiot. " Where is Tsubasa now?"

Hyoma said responded instantly " Well, he was in the hospital after he passed out after a match with Team Wild Fang".

" Team Wild Fang?" Ryuga asked with a look of confusion.

Hyoma looked at him with surprise " You haven't heard about the World Championships."

Ryuga shook his head no, he hasn't really been keeping up with all the latest Beyblade news. Sure he heard a few things from people he would past by in his travels. But no World Championships has ever came up.

" Nope I haven't, do you mind explaining?" Ryuga asked.

Hyoma sighed and sat on a boulder. " Man, do I have a lot to say".

Hyoma explained almost everything he could only tell Ryuga stuff that Gingka had told him. Ryuga listened to the whole with a grim face on. Tsubasa had the dark power another person he had messed up while under the dark power. But Ryuga had to remember that the dark power ran on greed and a lust for power. And from Hyoma's descriptions Tsubasa had some anger inside him he needed to control.

" And now Gingka and the rest of the team are suppose to go up against the European team 2 days from now. Hyoma sighed when he finished. He looked at the Dragon Emperor and found that L-Drago blader was clenching his teeth.

" So Tsubasa not the hospital anymore, huh" Ryuga said.

Hyoma nodded.

Ryuga silently took out L-Drago and attached it to his launcher. Hyoma narrowed his eyes and his instantly went to his bey carrier. Ryuga saw what he was doing and scowled.

" If I wanted to battle you, I would've done it right when I saw you." Ryuga said "Now relax, I'm just going to find Tsubasa."

Hyoma looked at him in confusion " How are you going to do that? Europe in halfway around the world".

Ryuga ignored him and got into a launching stance. He breathed in a deep breath, this move was probably going to take a lot out of him.

" You might want to take a step back." He told Hyoma. Hyoma obeyed immediately taking, a few steps back.

Ryuga raised his launcher in front of him.

"LET IT RIP!".

L-Drago flew from his launcher at top speed. He bounded into the air, the dragon spirit erupted from the bey. L-Drago was gleaming in a reddish-orange color, his fiery orange aura surrounding him. Ryuga smiled weakly, he was already tiring but he had to pull this move off. He turned towards Hyoma who had a surprised and awed expression on.

_" Ryuga I suggest we go, I and certainly you can't keep this up forever." _L-Drago spoke firmly in his mind.

Ryuga nodded understanding.

"Hey goat boy." Ryuga said. Hyoma was snapped out of his amazement and glared at Ryuga.

" Don't call me goat boy." Hyoma growled clearly not liking the name.

" Whatever goat boy, this where I take off." Ryuga chuckled

"Wait-what?!"

" L-Drago!" Ryuga yelled.

L-Drago sent a ball of pure energy straight towards the two blader. The ball of energy sorta of looked like a meteor.

Hyoma was blinded by a sudden flash of red light when the meteor hit Ryuga. Hyoma blinked when the light passed and opened his eyes.

To only find that Ryuga was no where to be found.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done. As you can see this chapter was about what happened when Hyoma found Ryuga. Or at least my theory on how it went down. Anyway's PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Midnight-**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

The European night air was suddenly lit up by the power the great dragon. The dragon was shaped like a meteor it was hurling itself towards the forest ground. A faint roar bounced through the night air creating, a gust of wind in its wake. Abruptly the dragon shaped meteor hit the ground at a crushing force. A small explosion blew from the impact of the enormous power. Flames danced from the crash site, and a small, lean figure stumbled from the site. Next to the young man was bey spinning a bit shaky, the teenager suddenly grunted and fell to his knees.

"I guess I used a bit too much energy." Ryuga muttered to himself. He felt himself slowly losing consciousness. His chest was still throbbing and he had this headache coming on it was really starting to bug him.

"_Ryuga, you should get some sleep."_ L-Drago said mentally in his mind. His voice seemed a bit weak too, it sounded like doing that move drained them both. Ryuga glanced at his bey that was spinning faintly right on the ground next to him. "Seems like you're a little weak too aren't you Drago." Ryuga said weakly.

He heard L-Drago laugh a bit in his mind._ "Well I guess it seems that way."_

Ryuga was about to respond but he suddenly gasped out and collapsed his body raking in pain. He cringed balling into himself to attempt to conceal the pain. He sucked in a ragged breath trying to get his body to stop the pain that was invading all of his nerves.

"_Ryuga!"_ L-Drago screamed at his blader in both fear and worry. Ryuga had used up too much power and now his body was reacting to him. He watched as a scream was torn from Ryuga's throat.

Everything hurt.

His body.

His Mind.

His Soul.

Ryuga let out an anguish scream. He thought that his pain was going to last forever but then suddenly the pain stopped and he laid there gasping. His body was shuddering afraid to go through that agony again. Everything was fuzzy, it was like all his senses were clouded. Expect his sense of feeling he could still feel the hot pain ripping through him.

He trembled again.

He didn't know how long he laid there, but sluggishly he regained his bearings. He started to hear his bey/partner screaming his name.

"_Ryuga! Come on speak to me!"_

L-Drago suddenly stopped his ranting when he heard, his blader/friend start to move. Ryuga took a shallow breath ready to experience any form of nausea. With one big push he got to his knee and was totally right about the nausea. It swept over him like a wave completely engulfing him. The Dragon Emperor quickly sucked in deep breaths to overcome the dizziness.

"_That's it Ryuga take deep breaths."_ L-Drago cooed.

Ryuga frowned weakly. "What do think I'm doing Drago?" Ryuga said between pants. His stomach churning was starting to calm down. The bey spinning next him glowed orange faintly and with a flash the great dragon spirit appeared.

The dragon had a disapproving look on his face. L-Drago's fiery flames enveloped Ryuga causing a comfortable warmth to spread through him. The churning and dizziness immediately stopped making the white haired teen to sigh with relief.

L-Drago sighed once he noticed the relief on Ryuga's face. _"You really shouldn't push yourself like that. It was really dangerous for and for me."_

Ryuga grunted as he shakily stood up. His legs felt like jelly and he instantly gripped onto the nearest thing for support (which was a tree branch). He solemnly looked towards his bey who was looking at him with slight disappointment.

"I'm sorry L-Drago for pushing you so hard." Ryuga slowly said, he kind of felt embarrassed to be saying sorry.

He almost never did that, almost.

L-Drago shook his reptile dragon head. The orange aura around L-Drago flickered his strength little by little gradually depleting.

_"That is alright Ryuga."_ L-Drago said coarsely._ "Just promise me that you'll never give me a scare like that again."_

Ryuga shook his head okay.

_"Now if you excuse me."_ L-Drago whispered weakly._ "I have to get some rest. You are not the only one around here at needs sleep."_ With that the faint orange glow that was coming from L-Drago's bey disappeared completely. The dragon spirit went up into sparkles as it returned to his bey.

L-Drago stopped spinning it landed on the floor with a-

CLANK!

A moment after L-Drago had returned to rest. The dragon emperor himself collapsed to the ground. His body was still duly throbbing in pain, but his urge to sleep was much stronger.

Slowly all of Ryuga's senses started to shut down going into a black abyss of sleep. Ryuga's eyelids drooped before they closed completely.

* * *

_"RYUGA! WAKE UP! RYUGA!_

A muffled voice called to the sleeping teen. His eyebrows furrowed and eyelids fluttered slightly open.

Ryuga's body felt cold and stiff like he had been unmoving for a while. His all body functions slowly returned to normal. Especially his hearing.

"_RYUGA!"_

The white-haired teen flinched as a booming voice erupted into his ear. He immediately covered his ear wincing at the sudden boom.

"WHAT?!" Ryuga yelled to whatever that was talking to him.

"_You need to get up and move."_ The voice became surprising gentle yet it felt familiar. It took Ryuga a few moments to realize that the voice was actually L-Drago. The dragon spirit was speaking a bit loudly in his mind. He sounded really refreshed and stronger.

Speaking of refreshed. Ryuga himself felt well he no longer felt any pain coursing through his body. Though he did feel a bit sluggish. How long was he out?

As if reading his mind L-Drago answered his question swiftly.

"15 hours."

"What?"

You were a sleep for 15 hours."

Ryuga's eyes widened in shock. _"15 hours!"_

_"Yup"_ L-Drago said slowly, but he quickly changed the subject._ "But that is not the point do you feel up for a battle?"_

The teen frowned. "I guess why?"

_"Because I can feel it_." L-Drago whispered.

"Feel what?"

He heard L-Drago sigh. _"The dark power it's near and its closing._

* * *

**I'm so sorry, for this late chapter! Also I am sorry for it being short it looked longer on Word. Back to the subject at hand, I had a spark of inspiration and decided to take it off of adoption. Anyway sorry if Ryuga was a bit Oc I didn't really know what to do with L-Drago talking with Ryuga. I just kind of went with it. This chapter as you can figure it out was about Ryuga arriving in that forest before Tsubasa started battling the European team. Next chapter will be about Ryuga, Tsubasa, and the European team meeting up. And Ryuga beating the crap out of them. **

**Before I go I want to say something. I will update as soon as I get a chapter finished. So depending on my schedule and my chances to write. I can't give you an exact date at this moment. **

**That is it for now.**

**Catch ya'll later, TheMidnightEcho~ **

**Please Review!**


End file.
